A world of secret's
by Tanted-Tea-Water
Summary: When someone lets loose to the media about the nations existence how will the people react. How badly will this affect the nations daily lives. BAD SUMMARY. Please read and reveiw XD Rated T for romano's mouth.


**OKAY! I was thinking about this for ages and i finally got around to writting it. Its when 'someone' *cough* america *cough* lets loose the nations secret. This is how it will change their already busy lives!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Hetalia, if i did, this would be an episode! XD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>America stumbled forward catching himself from falling on the door frame. He squealed and fell back as a man with a large camera ran at him like a wild dog. Alfred slammed the door and clambered to lock it. His shirt was slightly torn by the ravaging camera men and reporters.<p>

He gulped loudly as the media clawed loudly at his locked door, begging to be let in. "MR JONES!" they screamed to be let in, desperate to talk to him.

His phone continuously buzzed in his pocket like it had been for the past 20 mins but he was too busy running for his life from the media to answer. _Incoming call; IGGY_ was lit up in bright white letters across the screen, he nervously laughed and raised the phone to his ear.

"What the bloody hell did you do?" screamed the very angry brit from the other side of the phone.

"I-I...I messed up..." Alfred said blankly and leaned against the wall, he did mess up, he messed up as bad as anyone could. He revealed a secret that only a very select few were suppose too know. The secret that had remanded a secret since the beginning of the nations.

_~A month ago~_

Obama sat at a media conference as the media hounded the U.S president with boring questions that Alfred didn't really listen too. He just sat beside Obama, like he always does. "Mr Obama!" a very nerdy looking man stood up.

"Who is that man who is always with you?" the reporter pointed to Alfred who lazily looked up.

"I'm America!" he blurted out dumbly then covered his mouth in shock. Obama quickly leaned for his microphone,

"H-He means that...aren't we all America!" He shouted proudly, a few reporters cheered.

"But who is he really?" another woman stood up, America was often seen by the media at Obamas side so they probably should have thought that people might start asking questions but they didnt ever think much of it.

"He's..." for the first time, the us president was completely lost for words.

"I'm Alfred Jones...an old friend..." America laughed but the reports stared at him blankly. America scoffed,

"It's not like I'm the immortal personification of the U.S!" he laughed loudly, Obama smacked his arm. He closed his mouth, not wanting to upset his boss anymore.

"What's he talking about?" another reporter asked, and that's when the problems began.

After that press conference the media googled the name Alfred Jones. They found pictures of him with all the past presidents and he looked exactly the same. People began to panic about this man who was there for every major event in American history.

Pictures of him were resurfacing and the American people were baffled. They began to believe that the American government was keeping secrets. Which was 100% true.

A man from the secret service approached the media and told them everything he knew, which was; _everything_. The media went into a frenzy, searching for anything relating to Alfred and reporting it to the world.

"They know everything!" America shouted to his ex-leader through the phone. England was silent,

"Do they know who each nation is?" he finally asked, he could hear the America was already stressed enough without him shouting at him.

"They know everyone..." America said slowly, trying to calm down.

"Okay...this is bad...I-I have to go..." England briskly hung up and stumbled to the TV. He quickly turned it to the News.

_"-and these 'nations' are immortal, ever nation of the world has one even sealand...we are just getting live reports that the name of our country is Arthur Kirkland...he's described as blond male with thick eyebrows and a strong sense of british humour...we have contacted the British government and they have told us that Arthur will be giving a press conference this evening in Moscow with many other nations..."_

Arthur sighed and turned off the TV.

"Arthur get ready..." The British prime minster walked into his living room.

"I can't do that!" Arthur stood up, furious that his own government would decide things without him.

"Come on Arthur...the world has a right to know...we are leaving in 3 minutes..." the prime minster handed him a suit case that he already packed for him. Britain stared in shock; his government was making important decisions about his secret without him.

It was very difficult for him to get through customs because people would ask him for autographs or a picture. He got to take a private jet for the first time which seemed to be the only upside of this whole situation. He wore the warmest clothes he could find because it was the middle of winter in Russia. They were having it in the freezing climate and hoped that some reporters would be put off by the weather.

Britain stumbled down the frozen metal stairs off the plane; he tried not to slip on the cold stairs. Russia casually strolled through the thick snow towards him, New Zealand followed behind him quickly; alot like Latvia used too.

"Privet Britain..." the friendly Russian greeted his friend; New Zealand stood shivering behind the biggest nation. She was only dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Russia had given her these clothes in hope that she would need his body heat to stay warm.

"Hello Russia, Hello New Zealand..." Britain nodded at Russia then at the girl who was obviously forced to be there.

"I'm g-g-going t-to k-kill America..." New Zealand finally shivered out, Russia chuckled slightly.

"You wouldn't be cold if you cuddled up against me..." Russia had always had a crush on the smaller nation but had a creepy way of showing it.

"I-I-I'd rather d-die..." she began to walk back to the huge office building. They both followed her, the freezing wind and snow whipped into the building when they opened the door.

America stood defenceless in the middle of a circle while other nations screamed profanities' at him.

"Do you release what you 'ave done?" France growled at Hamburger lover, France was only wearing a pair of boxers and his hair was a mess, he was horriblely ravaged by the media when he walked in. He normally wouldnt mind being half-dressed but it was below freezing so he was ever so slightly pissed.

"This vas a secret!" Germany shouted angrily, the noise of all the nations arguing and fighting deafened the hall. The halls high ceilings made the sound bounce around; making it seem even louder.

"Nations!" Obama stood up on a table, several nations continued to argue quietly but the rest listened.

"You are going to walk out there and face the world and if you want this to go well you have to work together!" the US president shouted, many of the nations nodded agreeing.

Germany, Italy, Greece, Australia, New Zealand, America, Spain, Romano, Britain, Austria, Hungary, France, China, Japan and Russia all walked out in to the brightest flash of camera lights ever. Everyone wanted a picture of the nation's together. They all sat at a designated place on the long table which all had little name tags.

America tapped his microphone and took a nervous gulp.

"H-Hello...My name is Alfred Jones, I'm America and I will be hosting this conference...please raise your hand if you want to ask a question..." America said quietly, all his normal confidence was gone.

Every reporter's hands shot up.

"Why are we only finding this out now?" a woman asked. America shot a glance to China, who was the oldest so would probably know the answer.

"Well...when we were made...we were all left with a piece of paper that said the rules, your name and a quote that would help shape your country...aru" China smiled widely, the reporters went wild.

"What was your quote America?" a reporter shouted.

"Always be a hero too those who need it..." he said with a carefree smile but his smile faded, knowing that he had let the other nations down.

"How are nations born? Is there a god?" the reporter screamed at them.

"Born? Do you remember your birth? We don't know any more about gods than you do..." Britain said stiffly.

New Zealand squealed as Russia tried to put his arm around her. "Stop it!" she groaned at him, he laughed friendly.

"What happens if you get shot?" a American reporter asked.

"Ve are immortal so ve do feel the pain but we vont die..." Germany nodded, his fingers tracing all the scars up his arms from the war.

"Did you believe in the holocaust?" a reporter asks the now angry Germany.

"_Vee~_ Germany is a really nice guy; he only does what his boss says!" Italy exclaimed happy, the reports were becoming frantic for more information.

"Can you get married?"

"Of course we can! We are people too..." Austria shot a quick glance to Hungary.

The reports began asking questions at the same time, shouting loudly and making it impossible to understand what any of them was saying.

"Please calm down..." Canada said quietly, loving that the media was paying attention too him.

"Were you in a relationship with Hungary?" a rabid reporter howled.

"Mr Austria and I were married for a while but we are now just close friends..." Hungary smiled at her ex-husband.

"Who's is Romano?" a reporter pointed at the Italian brother.

"Huh?" Romano crossed his arms and looked at the name tag which said '_Romano_' not _south Italy_.

"Who's the dumb bastard who printed this shit!" Romano held the wrong name tag up high, fuming in rage.

"This is my big brother! He's south Italy!" Italy wrapped his arms around his brother to hug him.

"Get your hands off me! You garlic-stinking-bastard!" Romano tried to squirm out of his little brothers loving grip. Romano's face was turning red like a tomato from the anger.

"Romano control yourself!" Britain squealed as the older brother began to swear in Italian loudly and shake violently. The media went wild, taking as many pictures as they could.

Spain sighed; this wasn't the first time he had to calm Romano. He jumped out of his seat, he grabbed Romano and began to pry him away from his brother.

"Let go tomato-bastard!" Romano's foot flew back in till it hit Spain hard in his _'vital regions'_.

"ay!_" _Spain screamed and collapsed to the floor, clutching his manly parts. A slurry of spanish swears rolled out of his mouth.

Prussia began to laugh loudly as all hell broke loose. Germany turned to his brother, a looked at him with a look that questioned why he was even there.

Britain jumped out of his seat and bent over to see if the Spanish nation was okay.

"Spain…you ok?" he asked as his neighbour who was whimpered loudly.

France giggled and pinched Britain's butt while he was bent over.

"That's it frog face!" Britain raged and jumped at the laughing pervert, his hands wrapped around his neck and he began chocking him.

The reports screamed and tried to get questions in at the fighting nations.

Some curtains fell in front of the countries so they were obscured from the Medias eye.

"Vhat vas that!" Germany screamed at the still fighting nations.

"Ve had one chance to be seen vell in the public eye and you dumb-asses ruined it!" He banged his hand loudly on the desk; everyone jumped and released each other.

"This is very troublesome..." Japan said quietly, he kept to himself the whole press conference.

"Vhat vill the world think of us now?" Germany said angrily, the rest of the nation's hung there head in shame.

"M-mi balls..." Spain whimpered with tears filling his eyes , breaking the shameful silence.

"Ve need to act more professional now..." Germany sat down resting his head in his hands.

"No more privacy..." Britain muttered quietly because he was finally realising what a big deal this whole thing was.

They all nodded; their lives would never be the same.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OKAY! Hope you enjoyed reading chapter one as much as i enjoyed wrtting it! I had to add new zealand in because shes my home and i add her in all my stories! Well America was the one who spilled the beans because he is such a love-able-loud-mouth! I was fun to write Romano because hes so up-himself. Please tell me if you have any ideas for chapter 2!<em>**

**_Reveiws would be as Awesome as Prussia! XD_**


End file.
